


Metapher Universe

by Maya_De_Hatchet



Category: OCs - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamonds, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Gems, Gen, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_De_Hatchet/pseuds/Maya_De_Hatchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my short stories centered around my OC based Steven Universe AU. It does not involve the canon characters from the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pearl Dispute

"Honestly, Purple Diamond. If you keep this up, I'll have to commission an entire planet to make pearls for you."  
Pink Diamond groaned as a small pink pearl cleaned up a small collection of milky purple shards, shaking.

"It's not my fault they're so weak." Purple Diamond replied, eyes focused on the small shaking gem that was cleaning up the mess.

"What? Do you want a zircon instead?"

"I would like that."

"Well too bad. We need them for patrols and guards."

"Why not get me an amethyst?" Purple Diamond gestured to the purple gem who was standing beside Pink Diamond. The gem quickly looked at his feet, not daring to make eye contact.

"Because, we need them for soldiers as well."

"Why do you get an amethyst? It's not like you were her favorite."

Pink Diamond narrowed her eyes, expressing her frustration in her eyes.

"He looks like he wants to speak." Purple Diamond muttered.

Pink Diamond looked at the other gem before nodding, giving the gem permission to speak.  
"I am not a gem fit for fighting. I am a better asset to Homeworld as a technician and researcher. As well as an assistant to my Diamond, Pink Diamond."  
The Amethyst kept a straight face, arms folded behind his thin form.  
"Huh. Maybe I should go rooting through those defective gems and pick which one suits my fancy."  
Purple Diamond walked past Pink Diamond, the small pearl narrowly avoiding being crushed as she walked past.

Pink Diamond groaned, looking at the amethyst who was simply staring ahead, keeping a straight face. "At least Yellow Diamond isn't as obnoxious." And with that, she left the room, following after Purple Diamond.

When she left, the Amethyst walked over to the pearl.

"Did you know them?" He gestured to the shards.

"Yes. Before she belonged to Purple Diamond."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

The Amethyst leaned down, picking up a few shards.

"I'll keep her safe." He whispered, holding out his hand. The pearl placed the shards in the Amethyst's hand and he nodded before starting towards the door. "You're lucky. Being a Quartz I mean.."

"I'm a defective Quartz." The amethyst replied.

"But you're still here. If you were a pearl... Life wouldn't be as nice." The Amethyst stared at the pearl before leaving the room, heading towards his personal lab.

He was glad to be Pink Diamond's favorite.


	2. Pearls and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple Diamond gives Yellow Diamond a present.

Purple Diamond stared at the door in front of her, eyes narrowed. Beside her stood a yellow pearl, dwarfed by the Diamond.

"Yellow Diamond?" Purple Diamond called out as the door opened.

"Come in." A voice called from inside, sounding slightly hoarse. 

Purple Diamond stepped into the room, the pearl following as the door closed behind them.

The room was varying shades of yellow, hints of red every so often. On one of the large pieces of furniture sat a gem, about as high as Purple Diamond's shoulder.

"I brought you something." Purple Diamond stated and the pearl beside her straightened up, folding their arms behind their back.

"What is it?" The gem shifted so he was facing Purple Diamond. His dark hair disheveled. 

"A pearl." Yellow Diamond looked down at the small pearl, which would likely reach his knee if he would stand up. 

"A replacement?" Yellow Diamond looked up at Purple Diamond who's eyes somehow managed to narrow further. 

"No. Someone to keep you company. Pink Diamond sug-"

"Don't talk to me about Pink Diamond." He snapped, eyes burning with unknown hatred at the name. "She's absolutely happy that she's gone."

"Well. Still. I brought you a pearl." Purple Diamond gestured for the pearl to take a few steps forward.

"I don't want a pearl." Yellow Diamond replied, not even looking at the now rather nervous gem. 

"Fine. Come here, pearl." The pearl turned and walked over to the Diamond.

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened as he saw Purple Diamond's eyes flicker with a malice he had seen many times before, he could see her foot start to rise from the ground, likely to crush the smaller gem.

"Wait." Yellow Diamond struggled to keep his panic and horror out of his voice as he stood up. 

Purple Diamond looked at the other, the malice faded from her gaze.

"I'll take the pearl. Just to see if I'd actually want one." He hoped the pearl wouldn't mind being referred to as an object. He could apologize when Purple Diamond left.

Purple Diamond smiled. "Good. I'll be off to my own room." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out.

Yellow Diamond strode over to the pearl, shifting his form so he would be the gem's size, if not quite a bit taller.

"What..?" The pearl stared at Yellow Diamond, rather unsure of why he would change his form. 

"It makes me feel better to be in a smaller form when talking to..." He didn't want to even say lower class. The words were bitter in his mouth. Bitter in hers.

"You aren't like the other Diamonds." The pearl said, only to immediately cover his mouth as if he had cursed the name. "M-My apologies my-"

"Don't worry about it." Yellow Diamond said before the pearl could get on his knees. 

"Huh?"

"I understand that I am not like the other Diamonds. I'm several thousand years younger after all. And... Not a huge fan of their treatment of.. less powerful gems."

"So you don't.... shatter other gems?"

Yellow Diamond's face visibly displayed his horror and disgust.

"S-Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, my- Yellow Diamond.." 

"It's okay. But no, I do not shatter gems. Its disgusting and a waste of perfectly able gems."

"The other Diamonds don't think so."

"That's because I'm not like them... How old are you exactly?"

"Not very old."

"That is fine. We can both learn together. Also.. May I give you a name? I don't want to just refer to you as 'my pearl' or 'a pearl' or.. just anything that makes you sound like an object."

"Whatever you like." The pearl replied.

"Then... I'll call you Survo."

"Like the word, Survivor?"

"Yes. After all. You did just survive almost getting shattered by Purple Diamond. That's something that should go down in history." Yellow Diamond chuckled slightly at the thought. 

"Survo... All right. May I refer to you as Diamond?"

"Whatever makes you happy." Yellow Diamond replied, smiling.

Survo nodded. "I am probably the luckiest pearl to have such a kind Diamond."

"Yes.. Yes you are." Yellow Diamond replied, too quietly for him to hear.


	3. Do you Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you remember?

“Remember that?”

“Remember what?”

“When we fused?”

“Yes. What about it?”

“… Nothing. I just liked to think about it.”

“What about our fusion with Blossom and Elise?”

“I hated it. At least.. Half of it..”

“Why is that?”

“You are aware that they do not like me, aren’t you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“They say you created me only so you could have someone else in the Authority.. Someone to fill empty time with.”

“I did create you for another member of the Authority. But I was truly looking for a friend.”

“A friend? A best friend? Or just a fourth leg on the table?”

“All of those.”  
\--  
“… Why am I so small?”

“I don’t know. But you sure are adorable that way.”  
\--  
“Am I your favorite?”

“What?”

“They say I’m your favorite.”

“Well… I do favor you. Maybe its because you’re unique.”

“They say that eventually you’ll grow tired of me.”

“No.”

“What?”

“I could never grow tired of you.. The others.. They don’t have anything like you.”

“I’m special?”

“Yes.”

“.. I’m the youngest and smallest in the Authority.”

“I’m the oldest and largest in the Authority.”

“There’s a grand difference between the two.”

“Not really. We aren’t like the others.”

“Really.. I didn’t notice.”

“I love you. You value more than my gem.”

“You value me over your gemstone? The thing that keeps everything about you inside of it?”

“That… And my status. My title. My power. You matter more than all of that.”

“You never were the serious type.”

“Oh really?”


	4. The Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond laments over his new colony and vents to some new soldiers.

Earth was a beautiful planet. At least, to Yellow Diamond it was.  
It was the only planet he had ever considered beautiful. He was happy to be in charge of it.  
He would stand on the top of his sky temple and look out over the beautiful land, his pearl next to him. His pearl would report to him everything that was going on.

He wasn’t exactly sure why Pink Diamond gave him control over the planet, when she would usually consider herself to get everything just right. Or rely on Purple Diamond to make sure nothing went awry with the soldiers.  
Maybe she felt bad for her thousand years of disdainful treatment, or maybe she didn’t think Earth was a high priority.

“Its a beautiful day.” Yellow Diamond stated, watching the large yellow sun rise over the mountains. His pearl walked over to him, only a few feet shorter since Yellow Diamond was in his smaller form.

“Yes it is, Diamond.” His pearl replied. Survo was his name.

“Any news?” Yellow Diamond asked, making mental designs in the trees and rivers below. Such a rich planet.

“A new handful of quartz soldiers emerged just a couple hours ago. A Tanzanite was the first to emerge. They found him watching the sky.”

“Well, it is a beautiful sight, when the moon is out and the constellations are there to see.”

“You were out here all night?”

“Why not? I had no duties, so why would I go back inside?”

“I’m just saying, Diamond. What if you fell, or an Earth creature attacked you?”

“I can handle a simple Earth creature. Besides, I haven’t see enormous, gem threatening creatures flying about, have you?”

“No. I suppose not.”

“You should stay out here with me tonight. I could show you the Lion constellation.”

The two were silent as the sky turned a silky light blue.

“Shall I bring the quartz soldiers to you once they get a quick briefing on where they are.. What they are?”

“Of course.” Yellow Diamond replied, listening to his pearl’s fading footsteps.

He could recall when he saw the first gems to emerge at the Kindergarten. How they were so confused that one threatened him. They had basic knowledge and understanding, but they didn’t know things like what they were, their purpose, or their Diamonds. The smart ones did anyway.

“They are waiting for you.” His pearl called from the doorway and Yellow Diamond turned and walked inside, shifting to a larger form as he did. They sky would be waiting for him when he returned.  
—-  
“Hello.” Yellow Diamond greeted as he walked into the room, his pearl standing beside him.

A row of quartz soldiers stood before him, all wearing a diamond insignia.

His diamond insignia.

“I am Yellow Diamond.” The quartz soldiers simply watched him, their emotions varying.

“You are aware of where you are and who I am, correct?” He looked at them, waiting for a response.

“We know that you are supposed to be our leader and that we are quartz soldiers..” One answered, studying Yellow Diamond.

“Yes. I am your leader. I am part of the Diamond Authority. I am in charge of Earth. There are two other Diamonds. Pink Diamond and Purple Diamond.”

“Before I go further, let me make something clear.” Survo cast him a side look, trying to read Yellow Diamond’s upcoming actions.

“I am not the most powerful of the Diamond Authority. I am, in fact, the youngest.”

“Then why do we have you as our leader? The perdiot back there mentioned Earth was a valuable resource and that it was in high regards to the Diamond Authority.”  
Survo’s expression displayed his shock and horror. He knew that Yellow Diamond was hard to calm when he was offended, and offending a Diamond was a shatterable offense.  
Yellow Diamond stared at the gem, not sure if his expression seemed hostile or not.

“Let me make this clear. You are not to repeat my words. The other two Diamonds are not as lenient as I am. If you make one mistake in their presence, you would be shattered. I find it wasteful. But, that does not mean I will not have troublemakers sent to Homeworld for their judgement.”

Empty words. Yellow Diamond would never send a gem to their death. It made him feel disgusting and as bad as the other Diamonds. But he had to make sure he had a strong image so the other gems didn’t try something that would catch Pink Diamond’s attention.  
“Understand?”

The gems nodded.

“Thank you. Now, my pearl shall lead you to my zircon general outside. He will give you instructions. Do not cause problems, I believe I have made myself clear on that issue. Dismissed.”  
\--  
Yellow Diamond stood on the balcony, staring at the world below.

“You were quite… Expressive. Back there.” Survo muttered as he walked over to stand beside his Diamond.

“I had to be. What’s the point of obeying if you think you can get away with anything?”

“I wasn’t talking about your threats. I know you well enough to know you’d never do that.”

“I’m sorry for referring to you as an object.” Yellow Diamond said, staring at the mountains.

“It’s not that. I understand you have to maintain image. I was talking about how you spoke about the other Diamonds.”

“They’ll never hear.”

“What if they do?”

“They can’t shatter me. They can’t support the pyramid with only two Diamonds.”

“True. But they can do worse.”

“Like what?”

“Take Earth out of your control. Lock you away a couple thousand years. Shatter your most valuable gems.”

Yellow Diamond turned to Survo. It wasn’t direct, but he knew Survo was referring yo himself. He was almost shattered once. He didn’t want to have that happen. Neither did Yellow Diamond.

“I won’t let them shatter you.” He said forcefully.

“They would have to shatter me to make that happen.”


	5. The Diamond Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds come and visit Earth.

Soldiers. Today, we are to make sure that Pink Diamond and Purple Diamond have an uninterrupted visit on Earth. Keep unwanted gems out of their way. Understand?" The zircon general asked in a firm voice, directed at the line of quartz soldiers all standing at attention.

"Understood!" They all shouted in unison.

"Great. Now. All amethysts are to head to the Kindergarten. All tanzanites are to head to the sky temple. There are groups of ruby soldiers guarding the other areas as I speak. Now, go!"

The gems divided and went to their assigned locations. One of the tanzanite soldiers was thinking everything over in his head.

If he was lucky, he would get to see the Diamonds. He always wanted to see the other Diamonds.

"Hey. You guys excited?" One tanzanite asked as they walked in a single file line to the wide expanse of stone that lead to the opening of the sky temple.

"Of course I am!" The tanzanite replied, his blue eyes shining with his excitement.

"We get to prove that Yellow Diamond is a great leader. That is an honor and responsibility we all share with pride."

\--

The tanzanite soldier gazed at the sky, waiting for a ship to appear, carrying the visitors that the entire colony was excited for.

The other tanzanites were in two lines, one on each side of the stone expanse. He had seen Yellow Diamond's pearl come out and check on the soldiers, making sure not one was out of place. He didn't seem excited. He seemed anxious. Terrified even.

Emotions the tanzanite found difficult to associate with the arrival of the two Diamonds.

A loud hum filled the air and the soldiers stole a look at the sky to see a large crystal ship hovering in the air, approaching the stone expanse.

The tanzanite straightened his posture, as did the others, as the ship landed on the edge of the expanse and its doors -decorated with the Diamond Authority insignia- widened to reveal two tall gems, about Yellow Diamond's height, maybe a bit taller.

They stepped onto the stone expanse, three smaller gems following after them. The tanzanite forced himself to look at the soldier several yards across from him, although he continuously stole glances at the Diamonds and their three followers.

A pink pearl, a purple pearl, and... an amethyst?

The tanzanite studied the quartz that walked beside Pink Diamond. He had a thin, yet tall form, not like any amethyst the tanzanite had seen before. His gemstone was located on his throat and he wore Pink Diamond's insignia on his chest, and his back. He wore silver glasses, although they were small and likely only for show. Maybe reading.

Pink Diamond studied the tanzanite soldiers before a small smile cracked her face.

"Fine tanzanite soldiers. Yellow Diamond has been doing a good job, I see."

"A couple dozen good quality tanzanite soldiers doesn't siymbolize a good job. Just that he has a good display set up." Purple Diamond hissed back, her pearl trailing behind her.

"Maybe.. Maybe he just wanted you to envy his fire power?"

"He could never equal my soldiers. Almost tough as me." Purple Diamond stated, puffing out her chest as they entered the temple. The amethyst stopped outside, turning around and studying the soldiers, his eyes landing on the tanzanite.

The tanzanite held his gaze, their purple and blue eyes locked. Although he wasn't sure what the point was.

The amethyst's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion before he followed his diamond into the temple.

"Greetings, Purple Diamond. Pink Diamond." Yellow Diamond greeted from the other side of the room, his pearl standing at his side, arms folded behind his back.

"Greetings, Yellow Diamond. Quite the display you have out there."

"I'm glad you like it." Yellow Diamond replied, not making eye contact with Pink Diamond.

"You still have that pearl, I see." Purple Diamond stated, looking at the small yellow pearl who only stared ahead, not daring to look into the eyes that once held malice for him.

"I don't shatter my pearl whenever I get enraged. So I don't see it as a large point." Yellow Diamond replied, his gaze holding Purple Diamond's for onlya few moments before he broke off, turning to Pink Diamond.

"You were right. This planet is rather rich. Plenty of perfect gems to help serve Homeworld have come from it."

Yellow Diamond didn't dare mention how he saw the planet as beautiful. The other Diamonds did not care for that. Beauty was never something the Diamonds thought of, unless it was their own Diamond Palace. 

"Yes. Amethyst, what do you think?" Pink Diamond looked at the quartz that stood at her side.

"I think that it is far better to experience first hand than from behind a com screen. Yellow Diamond, you are doing an amazing job of taking care of this planet."

Yellow Diamond smiled, looking at the two.

"Would you like me to show you the kindergarten?"

"We would enjoy that. Thank you." Pink Diamond responded and Yellow Diamond nodded.

The tanzanite soldier watched as the two Diamonds and their three followers left the temple, led by Yellow Diamond, his pearl at his side. They stepped onto the warp pad, large enough for a battalion, and vanished in a flash of brilliant light.

The first words any of the soldiers said was: "Did anyone else see that amethyst?"

\----

Yellow Diamond led the others into the large canyon. It was a wide area, big enough for a Diamond at full size to walk through with their arms spread out.

Ruby soldiers lined the edges of the canyon, stiff as the rock they stood on.

Holes and injectors ran in lines along the canyon sides. The small forms of gems littered the edges of the pathway as they made room for the Diamonds.

"Its a wonderful planet. Only a couple weeks ago, a group of quartz emerged."

Yellow Diamond explained, directing to a cluster of holes.

"Wonderful.." Pink Diamond muttered, gazing at the holes, studying them. "And, what have you done with the defective gems?"

The amethyst bit his lip and stared at the ground. The word 'defective' hit him hard.

Yellow Diamond felt his body stiffen up.

"Defective?"

"Yes, defective." Purple Diamond repeated, crossing her arms as they walked.

"Don't tell me you've been letting a bunch of defective gems run about, doing the jobs they aren't made for."

Yellow Diamond looked to his pearl, pleading eyes being enough to signal a rescue.

"If I may speak?" The pearl asked, not wanting to be offensive, more to Pink and Purple Diamond then Yellow Diamond.

"Yes." Yellow Diamond managed to croak through a twisted throat.

"We have not been notified of defective gems. So we do not assume they are here. This planet is rich, and the injectors are checked thoroughly to make sure there are no mistakes. A defective gem is highly unlikely."

"Thank you, pearl." Yellow Diamond found his voice once again.

"Yes.. So I see.." Pink Diamond muttered, studying the gems below her.

"So.. What have you done with the shards?"

"What shards?" Yellow Diamond asked, his expression shadowed as he recalled the many times he'd seen gems shattered for such small mistakes as speaking out of turn or dropping something.

"You know. Shards of gems that make mistakes? Even some of the most perfect gems can cause issues."

"I haven't shattered any gems." Yellow Diamond stated bluntly, not bothering to face the two Diamonds.

"Have you had one of your soldiers or your general shatter any?"

"No."

"So... You haven't had any trouble makers, defective gems, or issues? Sounds pretty convenient for you." Pink Diamond muttered.

"Shall we head back to the sky temple? There isn't much more to show you." Yellow Diamond stopped and turned to them, trying to hide the unwelcoming fire in his eyes.

"Yes. I guess we shall." Purple Diamond nudged her foot to the side, destroying the nearest gem's physical form. She grinned as the nearby gems let out cries of shock and worry. They rarely saw a gem lose its form.

Yellow Diamond nudged his pearl over. The pearl picked up the gemstone and ran over to the nearest gem, handing it to them and running back over to Yellow Diamond's side, making a diamond symbol with his hands for a moment.

\---

The tanzanite soldier watched as the warp pad flickered to life, the Diamonds and their followers appearing. However, the tanzanite noticed Yellow Diamond's pearl was staring at the ground, not in shame. It seemed more like he was disturbed.

The Diamonds walked over towards their ship, stopping and turning to face Yellow Diamond.

"This planet seems to have gone well under your control." Purple Diamond remarked.

Pink Diamond nodded, her gaze landing on the tanzanite. He forced himself to look at the gem across from him.

Pink Diamond nodded to Purple Diamond who nodded in response.

"Well, we should be heading back to Homeworld."

"Yes. You'll visit again in a couple years I assume?"

"Yes. Yes we will." Pink Diamond turned and stepped into the ship, her pearl and amethyst standing beside her.

She turned to Purple Diamond who nodded to Yellow Diamond.

She lifted up her foot and the tanzanite soldiers all stiffened up as it landed on the nearest soldier.

A loud crack filled the air and Yellow Diamond visibly tensed up, staring in shock at the place where the gem had stood just moments before.

Purple Diamond grinned before turning and boarding the ship, her pearl trailing after her.

Yellow Diamond didn't move until the ship's hum had vanished. He ran over to the shards, shifting to a smaller form and picking up the shards. He looked over to the tanzanite, who was staring, face visible horrified and shocked.

"You.. You all can return to your general..." Yellow Diamond stated, walking over to the temple, his Pearl following him.

"Yellow Diamond, are you alright?" The tanzanite heard the pearl call to his Diamond as they entered the temple.

Purple Diamond and Pink Diamond were not what the tanzanite had been led to believe.


	6. "My Diamond, What is Bothering You?"

Pink Diamond paced around her room, arms folded and the large diamond in her forehead glowing. She was in thought. She was in panicked thought, at least, that’s what her amethyst could guess.  
This had been going on for hours, and showed no sign of ending. Pink Diamond’s pearl was running a few errands for her diamond, leaving the amethyst to stand by the throne and watch.

“My Diamond?” The quartz finally said, his voice echoing through Pink Diamond’s chamber, her footsteps almost drowning it out.  
Pink Diamond stopped and looked at the amethyst. “Yes?”

“You have been pacing for hours. Would you mind sitting down.. if only for a minute?”

Pink Diamond stared at the quartz before sighing and sitting down on the large pink crystal throne.  
“What is bothering you, My Diamond?” The amethyst asked. It wasn’t uncommon for his Diamond to fall into a large mental fit over something. Nor was it uncommon for him to help bring her to her senses.

He would never tell anyone that, of course.

“I fear that Yellow Diamond is going too easy on the Earth colony. He’s too young and too inexperienced to understand the consequences of being too gentle.”  
“Why fear? The colony was going along perfectly fine when we arrived. I saw no issues, neither did you, at least… You weren’t very verbal about them if you did, My Diamond.”

“He shatters no gems. I have no doubt in my mind that his subjects make mistakes. He doesn’t punish them. Poofing a gem is hardly a punishment. They simply reform afterwards, likely with perfect recollection of what they did.”

“And… How is it that big of a problem? If a gem causes trouble, he can simply poof them and lock them in a box. That tactic has worked before. At least according to my data.”  
“That was before Yellow Diamond.” Pink Diamond replied, leaning back in her throne.

“Locking a gem away for several thousand years would likely work, My Diamond.” The amethyst stated, looking through the data on his device attached to his forearm. A prototype of his.

“Probably, but it’s much more effective on the entire colony if a gem who makes mistakes is shattered rather than locked away.”

“If you did not trust Yellow Diamond to effectively control this colony like, say you or Purple Diamond, why trust him with with such a position?”

Pink Diamond was quiet. She had many reasons to trust Yellow Diamond with a colony. She began to list them off.

“Well.. I thought it could teach him some new things.. How to be a Diamond, how to be in control of a colony.. To keep him occupied… Get him over the loss of.. I suppose he will learn soon enough..” Pink Diamond quickly ended her list and stood up, her gemstone no longer glowing a vibrant pink.

The amethyst smiled, while his mind began to kick into gear at how she cut herself off before finishing one of the last thoughts.


	7. You are Beneath me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond's pearl gets in a fight.

“How dare you speak to me in such a degrading manner? I am a peridot! you are beneath me!”

The tanzanite turned his gaze to the loud argument occurring a few feet away. A peridot was glaring at Yellow Diamond’s pearl.

“I don’t need limb enhancers to make myself tall, unlike you.” The pearl hissed back, arms folded.

“At least I am actually worth something! Yellow Diamond could simply order someone to shatter you and order another pearl in the same breath!”

This clearly set something off in the pearl.

“I am Yellow Diamond’s one and only pearl! I have existed thousands of years by his side, and you have only existed a couple hundred!” The pearl screamed into the peridot’s face, slamming his arm into their chest. The peridot staggered backward as the pearl began to walk back towards the warp.

“Maybe it’s time Yellow Diamond got a new pearl!” The peridot charged forward, their limb enhancers thumping on the dusty ground.  
The pearl spun around, managing to hold his arms in front of his gem in defense.  
The nearby ruby soldiers stared in shock, wondering whether or not to stop the fight.

The tanzanite ran over as the peridot attempted to land a hit on the pearl’s throat. One strike from those heavy metal enhancers might just shatter the gem, if not crack it.  
The tanzanite ran over, stepping in between the peridot and pearl, pushing the green gem away from the pearl.

“Enough!” He snapped, not acknowledging the surprise on the pearl’s face.

“W-What!? You’re mad at me?! That pearl started this!”

“It doesn’t matter who started it.” The tanzanite replied, shooting a side look at the pearl who looked ready to lunge at the peridot again.

“We can go talk to Yellow Diamond if you really want this issue to be dealt with.” The tanzanite crossed his arms, watching as a couple rubies walked over.

“Fine.” The peridot grumbled.

The tanzanite nodded, grabbing the pearl by his arm and pulling him towards the warp, the peridot and rubies following suit.

“Who is going to go retrieve Yellow Diamond?” The peridot asked as they stood at the temple entrance.

“I can.” The pearl replied, causing the peridot to storm over.

“Someone else should go get Yellow Diamond. This pearl doesn’t deserve a chance to beg for his mercy.”

“Are you looking for me?” The gems looked up to see the towering form of Yellow Diamond.

“Y-Yes. My Diamond. How were you aware that we came to speak with you?”

“You all were bickering rather loudly.” He stated bluntly.

“Rubies, stay out here. You three.” He looked directly at his pearl and the tanzanite and peridot. Somehow, the pearl looked unfazed by his yellow glare.  
The tanzanite walked behind the pearl and peridot as they followed Yellow Diamond to his throne room, where he sat and stared at the gems.

“What happened?”

“There was a.. Disagreement between these two.” The tanzanite muttered, finding it difficult to look at his Diamond and instead looked at the other two gems.

“My Diamond.. This pearl was talking to me as if I was a worthless hunk of rock.” The peridot mumbled, trying to sound decently humble.

“Is this true?” Yellow Diamond looked at his pearl who looked back with an unwavering gaze.

“He was talking to me as if I was unimportant. I simply returned the tone.” The pearl replied.

“You’re a pearl! You are unimportant!” The peridot snapped, his rage seeming to veil the fact that Yellow Diamond was still in the room.

“The pearl was upset with how this peridot said he was of higher status then that of the pearl. They shoved the peridot away and started walking to the warp pad.”

“Then the peridot shouted and attempted to shatter me.” The pearl stated bluntly, draining the color from the peridot’s face.

“Shattering a fellow gem is a well established thing to never do.” Yellow Diamond’s voice was harsh, which caused the pearl to slightly tense up.

“I- Forgive me, my Diamond. I assumed that you could have simply ordered a new pea-”

“Shut up.” Yellow Diamond snapped, standing up.

“Never speak of another gem like that ever again. In fact. Never speak to my pearl ever again.” He snarled, eyes narrowed in fury.

“M-My Diamond… I beg for your mercy..” The peridot got on his knees, shaking as he did.

“I’ll think of a punishment for you later.” Yellow Diamond waved his hand and looked at the tanzanite.

“And why are you with these two? Were you observing their fight?”

“He intervened, My Diamond.” The pearl nodded his head and the tanzanite practically shrunk under Yellow Diamond’s gaze.

“Thank you for stopping their fight before it got out of hand. You were watching over the kindergarten, correct?”

The tanzanite nodded, surprised that his Diamond was thanking him. For stopping a fight which was something a ruby could have done.

“Then you can be at rest for the rest of the day. Dismissed.” Yellow Diamond gestured for his pearl to come to him, and staring at the peridot who was still keeled over on the floor.

“I think I know what to do with you.” Yellow Diamond muttered. “Tanzanite, you are dismissed. Peridot, come here.”

The peridot quickly got to his feet, making the Diamond insignia with his arms.

“Yes, my Diamond.” The peridot speed walked over to the diamond, only to cry out in surprise as the larger gem picked him up.  
“M-My Diamond?”

Yellow Diamond suddenly tightened his grip and the peridot’s physical form vanished, their gem now resting in his hand. The tanzanite stared in shock. Was he going to shatter the peridot?

“Please find a place to put this.” Yellow Diamond whispered, handing the gemstone to his pearl who nodded and left the room.

The tanzanite stared for a few moments before quickly rushing out of the throne room.  
\--  
“Where’s the peridot?” One of the rubies asked, and the tanzanite shrugged.

“He’s poofed. I can say that much.” He began to walk towards the warp pad.

“Where are you off too?” The ruby asked, and the tanzanite smiled.

“To go swim. I get the rest of the day off.”


	8. Diamond Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond and Yellow Diamond have a chat

Yellow Diamond gazed at the Earth below him. The large crack in the ground that the kindergarten was placed stuck out at the side of his vision.  
It was surrounded by dry, fragile bushes and yellowed grass.

It was hardly enjoyable for Yellow Diamond to go there anymore.

“Yellow Diamond?”

He turned his head, his pearl standing in the doorway.

“There is a comm message… From Homeworld…” Yellow Diamond sighed and followed his pearl to his comm room, shifting to his full Diamond height as he walked.  
He sat down in the plush, faded-yellow colored seat, looking up at the screen.

“This is Yellow Diamond.”

“Hello, Yellow Diamond.” He almost grimaced at how overly-sweet the voice was.

“Greetings, Pink Diamond. What has asked of you?” He could see Pink Diamond visibly frown at how unwelcome Yellow Diamond’s voice was.

“I wished to check on you and the Earth Colony, is that too much to ask?”

Me and my colony are doing well. A peridot or my pearl could have told you that.” He folded his arms. “What is it that you wish to ask of me, Pink Diamond?”

“You remember my amethyst, right?” The mentioned gem nodded his head at the side of the projection.

“Yes. I remember him. Hello.” He waved to the gem, although he didn’t wave back, likely because of how well disciplined he was.

“Would you mind if he stayed with you on Earth?”

Yellow Diamond stared at the screen, finding himself unable to react.

“You have already sent enough gems to fill up an entire district back on Homeworld. Why send your prized amethyst here?”

“I wish for him to study and make sure the colony is moving at a decent pace. Maybe he can help you. Or learn something.”

The amethyst was looking at Yellow Diamond, not with much more than the flicker in his violet-eyes. Something Yellow Diamond had seen in only a few others. 

“… When do you plan on arriving, amethyst?”


	9. Numb

Yellow Diamond stared at the shards that the ruby held in her hands. She was a Homeworld gem. Everything screamed Homeworld to Yellow Diamond. Her proud expression, her new looking insignia. He looked at the other rubies who simply stood in a line. Homeworld gems.   
Pink Diamond’s gems.  
Yellow Diamond pressed a hand to his gem, as if he could even begin to formulate a word.

They shattered a gem.

An innocent, panicked gem.

And they shattered it.

His pearl simply stared at it, not even attempting to speak.

“You shattered it…” His gem was beginning to glow, although he didn’t see it.

“Yes, My Diamond. Is there something wrong?”

Yellow Diamond walked over to the ruby, his pearl following him.

His pearl took the shards from the ruby, staring at them in shock. It was a citrine.

Yellow Diamond stared at the ruby squad before swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You shattered an innocent gem. A gem who did not know anything.” He felt something bubble up inside him.

“How dare you shatter him?! All he did was run away. All he did, was be afraid.”

“She never wanted us to do this.” He growled, causing the rubies to look at each other anxiously.  
“She never wanted gems to be shattered… SHE NEVER WANTED THIS!” Yellow Diamond shrieked, his eyes burning with a yellow and red fire.

He didn’t realize what he’d done until he heard the shuffling footsteps of his pearl as he backed up.  
\--  
He looked down, eyes wide as he backed away. Scarlet shards that glittered with his yellow glow scattered across the ground. Only one gem remained, badly damaged.  
“Y-Yellow Diamond?” His pearl asked hesitantly several feet away.  
Yellow Diamond looked over.  
“G-Get someone in here to clean up this mess… I’m going to my chambers…” Yellow Diamond couldn’t tell if he was walking. If he was, he couldn't feel it.   
He was numb.  
He was confused.   
He was lost without her.


	10. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Diamond's amethyst comes to Earth.

The amethyst paced around in the small ship room, fidgeting with the yellow insignia on his chest. A small detail that felt like it had altered his very core.

He had only ever visited this colony once and that visit had ended up in a gem's form being destroyed and another being shattered just for standing close. The amethyst was aware of the shattering methods his Diamonds used, he had seen it many times, but shattering a gem who never did anything wrong was something he had never seen.

He would be under Yellow Diamond's command while on Earth, and several planets away from Pink Diamond, which was an unpleasant thought for a gem who only knew Homeworld and Pink Diamond. It was slightly worrying.

He had seen Yellow Diamond's reactions to shattering gems. An uncomfortable flinch, a glance at something else. He was rather clear on how he felt about the shattering.

The amethyst pondered over what he would do on Earth. Check over the kindergartens, see how high quality the gems were, there were plenty of things that he could fill his time with.

But he just couldn't get over the fact he was going under Yellow Diamond's command. The youngest and most inexperienced of the Diamonds. Heck, Earth was his first and only colony.

Maybe he should distract himself from his thoughts. He was acting like Pink Diamond with all his pacing. He walked down the ship hall, stopping in the cock pit. A nephrite pilot was sitting at the controls.

"How much longer until we reach Earth?"

"A minute or two at most." The nephrite replied, not moving his gaze from the large glass window.

"Alright." The amethyst turned and walked back down the hall, pondering over his thoughts. He caught sight of his reflection in the polished pink walls.

He stared at his form. He had tried many, many times to get his form to the proper type that was associated with quartz soldiers, and yet it never worked. He had a mind for research, not for strategizing how to shatter lesser gems.

"Are you alright?" The amethyst looked to his side to see the ruby that had been sent to Earth with him. Her gem was placed on her upper back as the amethyst had seen before.

"Yes. I am alright." Amethsyt replied, straightening his small glasses even if there was no need.

"Alright. Just checking." She said, looking out the nearby window. She was taller than the average ruby, but that didn't seem to be much of an issue. "I always wanted to see Yellow Diamond."

"You've never seen Yellow Diamond?" The amethyst rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I've seen his insignia, his statue, and his mural. I've never seen him in person.... What's he like?"

"Oh." The amethyst looked out the window, seeing the small orb of green and blue in the distance. "Well.. He's the youngest of the Diamonds.. This is his only colony and.. Well he's pretty sensitive."

"How so?"

"Whenever a gem was punished, he would always look away or flinch up. He always tried to protect lower class gems, even if they were criminals."

"He doesn't sound that sensitive." The ruby muttered.

"Well.. Pink Diamond said he was always in his room, crying about something. That he was quick to grow attachments. He's had the same pearl for thousands of years."

"That doesn't sound sensitive at all. Its sounds... Like he's a kind Diamond."

"He's naive." The amethyst said, his voice carrying a forceful undertone. The ruby didn't reply, only staring as they passed through Earth's atmosphere.

"We have arrived!" The nephrite shouted, opening the ship doors where the amethyst and ruby stood.

The two stepped onto the stone expanse, bordered by tanzanite soldiers. Yellow Diamond stood at the mouth of the sky temple, his pearl by his side. The two approached the newcomers, who bowed their heads at the Diamond.

"How was your trip?" Yellow Diamond asked as he led the two towards the temple.

"Fine." The amethyst replied, studying the tanzanite soldiers. There was still a small mark where Purple Diamond had shattered one on their last visit.

"That is nice. Do you wish for anything?"

"Uh...-No. Thank you, Yellow Diamond." The amethyst replied, feeling slightly confused at Yellow Diamond's open words.

"Well, I was not told that a ruby was coming with you." Yellow Diamond mumbled, looking at the rather tall gem who simply kept walking.

"I was not aware until I was on the ship, either." The amethyst replied.

"So, how have things been on Homeworld?" Yellow Diamond inquired as they walked down the yellow stone floors.

"Fine. Another colony is at work and gem production is going along at a steady pace."

"Well, I had a place prepared for you to study and research. Like Pink Diamond requested."

"Thank you." The amethyst stated as they reached the door and Yellow Diamond opened it. It's color scheme reminded the amethyst of Purple Diamond's chambers. He turned and stared at the diamond.

"I am unsure of why everything is purple. Does this have something to do with Purple Diamond?"

"No. I just had it the color of your gem. I'll be in my own chambers if you need me. You can also ask my pearl for any possible needs." With that, Yellow Diamond left.

The amethyst looked at the other two gems before entering the room, studying the equipment and other things. A window gave him a nice view to the Earth below.

"It was nice of him to make it your color." The ruby murmured, standing by the doorway with the pearl.

"He is a nice Diamond." The pearl replied, watching as the amethyst looked over the room.

"What has he done with troublemakers?" The amethyst asked, not bothering to look at the pearl.

"Oh. Well, he's poofed them for a small amount of time and left them in cells. We only have one gem right now, he's waiting in his cell for words from Yellow Diamond."

"What has he done?" The amethyst asked as he held up his wrist-held device, marking down the new data.

"He's a peridot. And he attempted to shatter me." The ruby looked at the pearl in surprise.

"Why would he try to shatter you."

"Because I spoke to him like he was beneath me. Which if you think about it, I spend more time talking with my Diamond than anyone. else So I feel like I am."

"Pink Diamond's pearl talks and spends plenty of time with her Diamond, yet she isn't of high value."

"You know.. Yellow Diamond doesn't like how other gems are referred as lower class."

"He's naive. I doubt he would."

The pearl walked over to the amethyst. "You are a defective quartz that is lucky enough to be close with Pink Diamond. You could have been shattered if she didn't like you so much." The pearl snapped, causing the Ruby to gasp and for the amethyst to look up at him.

"You are a pearl. There are thousands of you."

"There are thousands of quartz too on this planet alone." The pearl hissed back.

 

"Quartz take more resources and are far more durable than a pathetic pearl such as yourself." The amethyst grabbed a nearby tool, throwing it at the pearl.

It hit the gem in the stomach which sent the pearl staggering into the wall, eyes wide.

"One hit to that weak gem of yours will simply crack it. So I suggest you step lightly." The amethyst threatened, enjoying the sudden surge of power he felt. He never treated another gem like this, that was Purple Diamond's job. Was this what the Diamonds felt like?

The pearl stared at the amethyst, shock and other emotions plastered all over his expression.

"You can stay here." The amethyst finally replied, looking over the machinery and equipment he had at his disposal.

"I have nothing better to do. Except maybe watch the sky with Yellow Diamond."

"You watch the sky? What for?"

"Maybe I should show you around the colony sometime." The pearl replied to the ruby.

"If I find it in my ability, than sure."

The amethyst sighed as he worked with the data he now had. Naive. That was what Yellow Diamond was. He may be under Yellow Diamond's command, but he was still Pink Diamond's quartz.

He would always belong to her.


End file.
